Reserpine administration, in doses equivalent to .25 mg b.i.d. po in man, have been shown to significantly reduce the incidence of spontaneous ventricular fibrillation after coronary occlusion during experimental myocardial infarction. These studies may provide the basis for a therapeutic trial in humans with coronary artery disease who are at high risk of sudden death.